the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsuki Kigen
'Approval:' 11/11/16 3 feats bori v3.6 shelved 'Appearance and Personality' Mitsuki is a teenage girl that is average weight and height, She has black and sky blue eyes that seem like the belong to a wolf. Usually tries to wear clothes that lets air through it because she says this weather is always to hot and doesn't like to be outside in the heat to long. She usually wears her''' forehead protector on her waist as a belt ' She doesn't remember her family very much but she does love the outdoors even if she complains about the heat all the time. At first, Mitsuki can be very shy but when you get to know her she likes to have fun and be silly. She has always been very quite about her past and doesn't really like talking about it that much to other people, All she says is that she wasn't raised by a normal family. '(Total:34) Strength: 9 Speed: 9 Chakra Levels: 6 Chakra Control: 5 Endurance: 5 CP:50''' Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: ''Seshin Hosuto - Spirits name Ao Ookami'' Genin 2: Kigen:Yuki Clan : Ice Release Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Ice Release: Solid Fog Technique-The user can fire a fog from their mouth towards whatever they desire. This fog looks and acts just like a normal fog, though there is one difference. Once fired the user can freeze the moisture in the cloud to make it a solid. It moves and looks like a cloud, but it would hit something as a big solid mass. user can also freeze the fog, coating everything in it with a thick coat of ice for extra 10 CP.(10CP) # Ice Release: Icicle Fall Technique - An offensive jutsu that allows the user to hurl a veritable danmaku of ice in all directions. The most common version creates icicles in the air that fall to the ground while flinging particles of ice out from the users body. The air around the user is chilled by the jutsu but not to any damaging effect.(10CP) # Mind Duality: The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. +5STR CP/round Equipment *(3) Set of Senbon *(2) Tekko Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 '''MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story As a baby, Mitsuki's father found out about her hidden talent, that he passed down to her, so he secretly started training her to be a ninja for the Amegakure village. He saw her talent for being able to throw things very accurate from a distance, so he trained her hard behind her mothers back. On her sixth birthday her father gave her a new set if Senbon that have a twist of blue in them to show off her Kigen power that is a copy of the Yuki clans Kekkei genkai to her mother. But when her mother found out she became scared of the girl and argued with her father to get rid of her, she didn't want a living weapon (what she saw Mitsuki as) living with them. After her father refused behind his back her mother went and told the head ninjas to come and take Mitsuki away from them and she even offered a bounty to get rid of her. That night Mitsuki woke up to the sound of someone walking downstairs and as she went to investigate she found her mother letting in the ninja, she was confused so she hid and she hear her mother relay the plan to them. After her mother gave them the Ryo, Mitsuki's father walked out of the room and Mitsuki jump out from her hiding spot to save her father, but he was the one who saved her. The ninja threw 5 kunai at her, as fast as they let their hands her father jumped infront of them and caught all 5 right in his back. Later she found out that they were poisoned, her father smiled at her and cough "Run! Save yourself!". As he said that he spat blood onto Mitsuki and fell over dead. She lost all control and made giant icicles into everything in the living room, even her father's body, only 2 of the ninjas made it out alive and after the icicles receded. Mitsuki ran from her home into the Cold winter night, she kept running until her legs ached and finally fell down into the snow deprived of chakra. The ninjas were still tracking her and were getting closer when she finally woke up again and she had enough strength to look up and see a Wolf covered in strange blue markings."You are strong my child. I will lend you my strength to see if you are worthy." Suddenly the ninjas came out of the blizzard and she had gained her strength back, she focused her chakra and made 3 more spikes go through the ninjas chasing her, but she was struck in the shoulder with one of the poisoned kunai. After the battle, she followed the spirit into a cave where the spirit linked himself with her to keep her alive. Finally, when she got her strength back she lived out in the winter for years living off of what she hunted and she sometimes went and lived in village. Now she wants to accomplish the goal her father wanted for her, and that ewas to become a high ranked ninja. So she gathered her things and went out of her comfort zone to go and become strong and to make her father proud. ' ' Category:Character